


No Hot Tubs In This School

by classymammoths



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young Lucifer, lucifer in highschool, or the devil, pretend hes not an angel, reader is chloe, young chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classymammoths/pseuds/classymammoths
Summary: Chloe is in English class and Lucifer just happens to sit beside her. They must partner together to make a seminar for their class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever.
> 
> I had to do the exact assignment. I was putting it off to read lucifer fanfics and it just came to me.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!

English class. 

Oh, the joys of being bored to death or in other words, learning how to write an essay. Again. We are months away from graduating, going out into the real world, making our own life. And mine will not involve writing essays. My mom says I'm going to be a big star in the acting business and I can pay people to do everything I don't want to do, just like she does. But I could be a cop like my dad, and still not have to write essays! 

I'm not sure why we have to learn this anyways. I think we all know how to write an essay. Or at least we should. I can't vouch for everyone.

The way our teacher goes over it - in excruciating detail - it's like this is our first time out of a cave.

He might as well be showing us how to hold a pencil.

This is so frustrating having to waste 75 minutes of my day sitting in this class listening to this meat loaf talk.

I guess there was one joy of English class... Lucifer Morningstar. Though I'm not ogling him, no, he just happens to sit beside me. And in this awful torture people call school, our teacher usually stands to that side of the room. Forcing (allowing) me to look at him all class long. 

As the class goes on, something catches my eye, his spiked up black hair shimmers in the projector light. It looks so soft, and the way it slightly curls after a full day of school. His soft brown eyes - now I'm definitely ogling. 

He's perfect in so many ways. There's just one problem, his personality is a mix between over-confident ass and complete jerk. He acts like he's entitled to everything and everyone. He sleeps around like a playboy. 

Before I can go into a full blown rant, my teacher announces to the class, "We are starting a partner assignment today. You will be given an essay and you must analyze it and come up with a 75 minute seminar - which you will present to the class. This will be due in 3 weeks. Now let's look at the rubric..." 

I can't find it in me to listen to the rubric. If I get stuck I'll look at it later. 

By now most of the class has tuned out too, trying to find partners. As I make eye contact with my best friend Linda across the room, she gestures between us. I nod my head accepting her silent request to be partners. 

After another couple minutes of useless rambling about a rubric my teacher adds "to make things easier, the partners will be desk partners" 

Everyone in the room groans and we all look to our friends. Yet another reason why this class is terrible. 

Lucifer turns to me and whispers "I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together" with a cheshire grin implying nothing but naughty intentions 

I try to hide my eye role, but by the smirk he gives me I'm pretty sure he saw it. 

This is going to be one hell of a 3 weeks.


End file.
